Au travers de mon âme
by Ihna
Summary: Dans le noir je crie, je hurle et je me débat. Mais une seule personne peut m'aider, et c'est toi. Tu as vécu la même chose que moi. Pitié aide moi ! / Petit os teinté de souffrance et de romance. Non ce n'est PAS un drame. Couple : Naruto/Gaara


Everybody Hurts

**_Musique à écouter pendant la lecture : Lullaby de Nickelback_**

La nuit est synonyme de solitude n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que les ténèbres m'entourent? Que la peur m'envahit et que seul le silence me répond. J'ai beau tourner les yeux, courir, hurler, pleurer, personne ne vient. Personne ne viendra, personne n'est jamais venu. J'ai toujours été seul mais l'habitude me crève le cœur, me transperce et me laisse vide et transparent sur le sol. Tout le monde passe à côté de moi sans me voir, on ne s'est jamais arrêté alors pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent?

Je hurle quand même, je crie à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales et à m'en exploser les poumons. Ils m'entourent mais ne viendront pas m'aider, ils sont ceux qui vont causer ma perte, ils me tuent, me torturent jusqu'à ce que mon corps ressemble à mon esprit. Une coquille vide qui espère simplement disparaître.

Il me l'enlève, je le sais, je le comprend. C'est bien la seule chose que je comprenne en ce monde qui ne me paraît même pas absurde. Il m'avait tout prit et me voilà à le regrette, car si on me le retire ma vie prend fin, mes rêves et mes espoirs s'éparpilleront dans l'espace pour rejoindre un autre marginal. Se faire aimer, se faire apprécier pour ce que l'on est, pas pour la peur irrationnelle que l'on inspire au gens.

Mes forcent diminue et dans la solitude, dans le noir, dans l'obscurité je crie encore. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, tu as toujours été le seul à le pouvoir. Tu sais voir la détresse au fond de mes yeux clairs, tu comprend pourquoi je n'aime pas que l'on me laisse seul. Toi tu peux m'entendre, tu peux m'aider, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie viens me chercher. Ne me laisse pas avec ceux qui me font du mal, ne me laisse pas disparaître dans les méandres de mon esprit, dans les tréfonds de ma solitude.

Elle est comme un poison tu sais, elle parcourt mes veines et remplace peu à peu l'air dans mes poumons pour me faire suffoquer quand je n'en peux plus. J'en serait mort si tu ne m'avais pas regardé, alors tend moi la main, je t'implore. Par pitié. Emmène moi hors de l'ombre et dans la lumière, tout le monde souffre mais la douleur qui ronge ma poitrine n'est plus supportable.

Regarde moi. Je t'en supplie regarde moi. Vois ma souffrance, ma détresse. Pitié plante tes yeux dans les miens, mes gestes sont trompeurs, ils sont là pour que personne ne se méfient et n'ai peur de moi. Mais j'ai si mal. Si tu me regardais tu comprendrais, tu connais la même douleur que moi. Les gens nous rejettent et nous expulsent car ils ont peur du poison qui nous rongent. Mais jamais je ne blesserais quelqu'un. Je le jure, je le promet.. Alors sort moi de là. Je vais mourir.

J'ai été oublié, brisé, insulté et maltraité tellement de fois que je ne les comptent plus. En cet instant ma conscience oscille entre la vie et la mort. Viens me chercher, regarde moi, toi seul peut savoir, toi seul peut voir derrière mes sourires et mes gestes d'amitié. J'ai si peur tout seul, j'ai si peur dans le noir. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie...

Quelque part dans une étendue verte, un jeune homme pose son front contre celui de celui qu'il vient d'être sauvé d'une mort plus que certaine. Leurs yeux se croisent, s'entrechoquent pour finalement s'accrocher. Leurs lèvres glissent l'une contre l'autre et le baiser est doux. Langoureux. Amoureux. Il à réussit à voir à travers ses yeux, pour apercevoir son âme.

- Tu es venu ... Naruto.

_Petit one-shot sur le couple Gaara/Naruto que je trouve extrêmement mignon étant donné qu'eux d'eux ont vécu le même rejet de leur village respectif. Si vous avez bien comprit, l'action se déroule pendant le sauvetage de Gaara. Quand il est en train de mourir et que Naruto le ramène. J'espère que ça vous à plus, j'ai eut un instant de tristesse et j'ai écrit ça. Esprit détraqué._


End file.
